Ethan Broke
•''' Ethan Broke - '48-letni mężczyzna mieszkający w USA, pracujący jako policjant, urodzony w Wielkiej Brytanii. W pracy od zawsze nazywany Ethan, jednak odkąd doszła pewna policjantka, odważni go nazywają "Oficer Kradnący Babcie"Z ang. "Officer Steal-Your-Grandma" co można tłumaczyć na "Oficer ''Ukradnę-Twoją-Babcię albo Poderwę-Twoją-Babcie". Jest to nawiązanie do memu Mr. Steal Your Grandma. przez to, że jest jednym z najstarszych policjantów pracujących w akcjach i w terenie. Syn Garry'ego Broke i Antoniny Broke, którzy już nie żyją. Brat Alexandry Broke-Rose. Jest od niej o 5 lat starszy. Właściciel dobermana Punisher'a. Jest uzależniony od kawy. Cierpi na bezsenność. Powstanie Ethan, master of BloodsbladeZ ang. "Ethan, mistrz Ostrza Krwi". - Ethan Blazingstare thumb|left|Pierwszy rysunek Ethana, wtedy znany jako Ethan, master of Bloodsblade.Pierwsza generacja Ethana. Był wtedy hybrydą smoka i należał do uniwersum The Ageless Runes. Miał on posiadać żonę i dziecko, jednak ten koncept szybko został zmieniony. Na pewien czas był też aseksualny. Ostatecznie został heteroseksualny. Nienawidził szczurów, był sadystyczny, brutalny, wykorzystywał fakt, że pracuje jako strażnik, miał znajomości i przez to gnębił hybrydy szczurów, w tym inną postać autorki - Audrey. Z czasem jego nienawistna natura się nie zmieniła, dalej był brutalny, ale nie tłukł wszystkich bez powodu. Stał się bardziej spokojny. Jako Ethan Blazingstare, doszła część jego przeszłości, stał się byłym walczącym w klatkach. Jako smok jednak był długowieczny, więc mimo swoim 148 lat, nie wyglądał staro. Był po prostu dorosły, tak jak inne hybrydy smoków w tym uniwersum. Od samego początku nienawidził (byłej) głównej postaci autorki - Lucky. To zostało do teraźniejszej wersji, i nigdy się nie zmieniło. Ethan Breaker - Ethan Broke Tutaj Ethan z długowiecznego smoka o potężnej budowie z natury przeszedł na mężczyznę w średnim wieku na sterydach. Z gwardzisty w klimatach fantasy został... policjantem. Został też homofobem. Na jego nieszczęście, pracował z Lucky. Poza realistyczniejszym życiem, w którym jego życie miało miejsce, jego charakter nie zmienił się bardzo. Wygląd Nadnaturalnie wysoki. Ma 203cm wysokości. Bardzo umięśniony. Głównie przez sterydy, którymi się wręcz faszerował. Nawet gdy przestał, jego mięśnie się utrzymały. Jego ciężki, wieloletni trening tylko wzmocnił jego mięśnie. Wygląda przez to bardzo groźnie - czyli z resztą na takiego, jakim może być. Twarz Ethana w ogóle nie jest lepsza. Ma krzaczaste brwi, zazwyczaj wykrzywione tak, jakby był mocno zdenerwowany. Usta ma również prawie zawsze niezadowolone. Jego wargi są popękane, skóra przesuszona. Nie za bardzo dba o takie rzeczy jak cera - nie czuje takiej potrzeby. Jego nos jest dosyć spory. Jako, że za młody nie jest, zmarszczki ma, zwłaszcza pod oczami. Ma heterochromię. Jego lewe oko jest błękitne, prawe brązowe. Ma długie rzęsy. Często ma wory pod oczami. Jego włosy są kasztanowe, średniej długości, w niektórych miejscach już są osiwiałe. Zazwyczaj lekko rozczochrane, ale jest to celowe. Jeżeli chodzi o zarost, na twarzy ma mocny zarost na brodzie i skroniach. Na ciele goli się tylko pod pachami, bo nienawidzi potu. Charakter Ethan ma bardzo ciężki charakter. Nie daje sobą pomiatać, jest pewny siebie, prawie w ogóle nieugięty. Nie uśmiecha się miło od lat. Jak już, to z wrednych powodów. Przez to, jego szczery, miły uśmiech zrobił się krzywy, a miły śmiech brzmi, jakby się dusił. (Patrz: Śmiech) Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś go znieważa, zwłaszcza, gdy jest na służbie. Bardzo łatwo go zdenerwować, ale nim zaatakuje trzeba trochę poczekać. Już kilka razy otrzymywał ostrzeżenie na posterunku, bo uderzał znieważających go ludzi, więc stara się powstrzymywać. Zostało mu to jeszcze po walkach w klatkach - szacunek sobie wybijał na ringu. Przyzwyczaił się, i ma problemy w rozwiązywaniu problemów pacyfistycznie, ale mimo to jest dobrym policjantem, i zazwyczaj jest na akcjach ze lepszymi w uspokajaniu policjantami, bo jeżeli rozmowa nie pomoże, jest idealny do "rozwiązania problemu inną drogą". Wredny... Po prostu. Bardzo rzadko przykro mu, gdy powie coś złośliwego. A nawet, jak ten cud się zdarzy, jest zbyt dumny, by przeprosić. Lubi przywalić wrednym tekstem jak ktoś mu zajdzie za skórę. Ethan jest bardzo poważny, i ma problemy ze śmianiem się z kawałów. Jak już, to oczywiście jakiś wrednych, by mógł zaprezentować swój majestatyczny, wredny rechot. Często po prostu utrzymuje swoją twarz w lekko zmarszczonych brwiach wyglądających tak, jakbyś mu zabił rodzinę ołówkiem. Jest homofobem. Homo i biseksualizm uważa za coś nienaturalnego, czuje wielką niechęć do osób, które nie są heteroseksualne, uważa to za wydziwianie, coś złego, albo u nastolatków chęć wyróżniania się na siłę. Nie akceptuje tego. Mimo wszystko, jest opiekuńczy. Tak. To możliwe. Jak się do kogoś przyzwyczai, przywiąże mocno, to broni swoim zdrowiem, a nawet i życiem. Tak było z jego młodszą siostrą, nim zerwali kontakt, podobnie było z rodzicami. Aktualnie jest tak z jego psem, Punisherem. Nigdy nie pozwalał obrażać swoich najbliższych, bronił ich oraz ich honoru. Może narazić siebie, swoje dobre imię, by tylko osoby, które darzy sympatią się dobrze czuły. Śmiech https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0rRnHzwUec Śmiech Ethana jest podobny do śmiechu Moro na sekundzie 0:28 filmiku. Jest tylko trochę bardziej niski. Jego wredny śmiech jest tylko trochę lepszy, mniej się dusi, brzmi to bardziej jak "Mmmmhyhyhy", z lekkim charczeniem. Umiejętności i anty-umiejętności Umiejętności Siła Najważniejsza i najbardziej rozwinięta umiejętność. Latami walczył w klatce, chodził na siłownię, ćwiczył w szkole policyjnej. Plus, urodził się silny. Siła to jego wrodzony talent. Potrafi podnosić na prawdę spore ciężary, uwielbia też chodzić na siłownię. Jest to jego hobby. Celność i znajomość broni palnej Tą umiejętność sobie głównie wyrobił, nie urodził się z nią. Ćwiczył od wieku gimnazjalnego, z początku dla zabawy, również jako hobby, ćwiczył bardzo długo, aż w końcu opanował tą umiejętność do bardzo wysokiego poziomu. Najlepiej idzie mu strzelanie z pistoletów typu Glock albo revolver, kiepsko idzie mu strzelanie większą bronią, nie lubi gdy musi używać obu dłoni do użycia broni. Spostrzegawczość i logika Wyćwiczona umiejętność. Zaczął ją trenować dopiero w szkole policyjnej. Nie idzie mu aż tak dobrze, ale jednocześnie wystarczająco dobrze jak na policjanta. Sprawność fizyczna Połączone z siłą. Potrafi szybko biegać na mniejsze odległości, albo wolniej na dłuższe. Jak można się domyśleć, Ethan wyćwiczył to tak samo, jak siłę - przez swoje hobby do chodzenia na siłownię i wzmacniania siły. Nie tylko podnosi ciężarny na siłowni, ale również używa bieżni i rowerku. Do sprawności fizycznej można zaliczyć też walkę - potrafi bardzo szybko kogoś obezwładnić, albo po prostu pobić, jeżeli nie ma cierpliwości i chęci do "mniej bolesnego" sposobu spacyfikowania tej osoby. Przetrwanie Proste. Gdyby znalazł się daleko od cywilizacji, stało się coś, co by go odcięło od technologii, poradziłby sobie bardzo dobrze. Jest to kolejna wyćwiczona umiejętność - nauczył się jej na specjalnym obozie. Nim poszedł do szkoły policyjnej, postanowił "wzmocnić" samego siebie, więc poszedł na obóz przetrwania, na którym mu dobrze poszło. Anty-umiejętności Przywództwo Trudno powiedzieć, czy to anty-umiejętność, czy umiejętność. Z jednej strony wie, co zrobić, by ludzie się go słuchali, ale z drugiej nie za bardzo potrafi podejmować odpowiednie decyzje dla zespołu. Lepiej idzie mu praca samemu, bądź słuchanie się poleceń innych. Śpiew i taniec ...Czy on wygląda jak piosenkarz? Aż trudno sobie wyobrazić kogoś z tak ochrypłym i paskudnym głosem śpiewającego. Tym bardziej jeżeli chodzi o taniec. Rysowanie i ładne pismo/kaligrafia Nigdy nie rysował za dobrze. Wręcz okropnie. Jego najlepszym dziełem może być patyczak. Można też to samo powiedzieć o jego piśmie, bazgrze jak jakaś kura pazurem. Często trudno się rozczytać z tego, co pisze, gdy pisze na szybko. Gdy pisze dokładnej, jest lepiej, jednak dalej źle. Za to jest dobry w szybkim pisaniu. Już o kolorowaniu nie wspominając. Gdyby dostał kolorowankę antystresową to cała kartka byłaby zabazgrana jak u jakiegoś przedszkolaka. Samokontrola Kolejna cecha, którą trudno ocenić. Z jednej strony od pewnego momentu w jego życiu samokontrola idzie mu lepiej, jednak... Mimo to, jak straci panowanie to jest bardzo źle. Za kiepską samokontrolę można też uznać fakt, że nie potrafi rzucić swojego uzależnienia od kawy. Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie próbuje... Języki obce Zna tylko jeden język - swój ojczysty, amerykański. Gdy jeszcze chodził do szkoły, uczył się Niemieckiego, co mu za dobrze nie szło. Po zakończeniu/rzuceniu edukacji, przestał go w ogóle używać, i po krótkim czasie wszystko po prostu zapomniał. Zainteresowania Ethan nie ma dużo zainteresowań. Nie są one też jakoś specjalnie wyjątkowe. Ma zainteresowania stereotypowego mężczyzny, nie licząc sportu, którego poza ciężką atletyką nienawidzi. Najbardziej denerwuje go ten cały szał o piłkę nożną, w której nie widzi sensu, a teksty typowych "piłkaszuf" typu "Piłka nożna to życie" go doprowadzają do "załamania". Mężczyzna interesuje się bronią palną. Jest to jego główne zainteresowanie. Zna się na broni bardzo dobrze, i potrafi wręcz idealnie nazywać części broni palnej. Interesuje się też polityką. Interesował się nią od dzieciństwa, często oglądał z rodzicami telewizję (gdy już była). Od dosyć wczesnego wieku miał swoje opinie, a znajomość nowości i polityka to była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, za które w szkole dostawał dobre oceny. Kolejnym stereotypowym zainteresowaniem jest motoryzacja. Uwielbia ładne, lśniące, nowoczesne autka i motory. Jest to następne zainteresowanie od dzieciństwa - zazwyczaj bawił się właśnie autkami. I o dziwo, zwykle w zabawach był... przestępcą. Lubił udawać, że ucieka przed policją, i zazwyczaj mu się udawało, bo był bardziej sprawny od większości rówieśników. Uwielbia też czytać książki typu thriller albo kryminały. Inne rodzaje książek go zazwyczaj nudzą, a najbardziej romanse i obyczajowe. Życiorys Urodzony w Wielkiej Brytanii. Już jako noworodek był lekko większy, niż przeciętny. Ciągle płakał i "uderzał" swoimi małymi rączkami we wszystko gdy tylko coś mu nie pasowało. Nie chodził do żłobka. Zaraz, gdy pojawiły się ząbki, zaczęło się gryzienie. Płakał non-stop, i to tak głośno, że raz sąsiedzi wezwali policję, bo brzmiał, jakby był bity, a tak na prawdę po prostu rodzice starali się mu dać do zjedzenia brokuły. (Nigdy nie przepadał za warzywami) Jednak pierwsza "akcja" zaczęła się w przedszkolu. Ethan nie chciał się dzielić zabawkami, gryzł, kopał, bił. Wtedy jeszcze nie mocno, ale inne dzieci się go po prostu bały. Było mu przez to przykro, ale tłumaczył się zawsze, że "Ne dam sobom pomjatac!", czyli po prostu gdy coś go denerwowało to tracił nad sobą kontrolę. W elementary school było dalej źle. Ethan zadawał się ze złym towarzystwem, był typowym dręczycielem. Całe szczęście oduczył się bicia bez powodu ze względu na groźby wyrzucenia ze szkoły. Miał problemy z czytelnym pismem. Nie miał jednak problemu ze zdawaniem do następnych klas. Z latami, o dziwo gdy zaczynał dorastać, robił się spokojniejszy, pomimo coraz bardziej buzujących hormonów. Bił tylko, gdy ktoś z nim zadzierał, nie dawał sobą pomiatać. W secondary school uzależnił się od kawy (której pić w ogóle nie powinien był) i zaczął miewać problemy ze snem. Po raz pierwszy nie zdał. Nienawidził się uczyć. Jego dawni przyjaciele go zostawili, jednak bez większych problemów znalazł sobie nowych, równie sztucznych i fałszywych, co wcześniejszych. Szkoła wyższa. To tutaj zaczęły się prawdziwe problemy. Po raz pierwszy wziął sterydy, brał je jednak uważnie, i skończyło się tylko na osłabieniu niektórych organów i mocnym trądzikiem. Do dzisiaj ma przez to często problemy z niektórymi organami, przez co non-stop chodzi do lekarza. Gdy ukończył cudem high school, otrzymał high school diploma i... Rzucił edukację. Aby zarabiać, zaczął walczyć w klatkach, co do końca życia uważał za najgorszą decyzję w jego życiu. Nie tak mu to obiecywali. Nic nie było takie, jak mu obiecywali. Walczył w klatkach przez kilka lat. Brał sterydy, by się wzmocnić i wyglądać bardziej muskularnie. Był bardzo dobrym walczącym, jednak z latami miał dosyć tego wszystkiego. Był cały posiniaczony, poraniony i mieszkał w okropnych warunkach. Wiedział, że nie może tak po prostu odejść - udało mu się jednak jakimś cudem uciec. Jego siostra pomogła mu uciec do USA. Po pewnym czasie zerwał z nią całkowicie kontakt. Jako, że nigdy nie został ukarany za nielegalne walki w klatkach, udało mu się ukończyć akademię policyjną. Został policjantem. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie